Betrayal
by Sydoe
Summary: A story similar to that of Episodes II and III, but in the Older years of the Old Republic. It takes place during a war between the Jedi and Sith where the Jedi face near extinction. I'm really bad at summaries, if this story seems inaccurate, please bear


**Betrayal**

**Part I: Heroes**

Prologue

The tragedy of loss of a friend is a great one indeed. It can be at any moment that one may lose his or her comrade in life. It may be through death, truth, lies, betrayal, etcetera, and the list goes on…

An example of this was the great declining age of the Jedi, when they had been betrayed by one of their most loyal of friends. They had lost him to the Sith. He had become a specter of darkness that no one could forget even thousands of years after his actions.

This all happened a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Tokas Plios watched through his macrobinoculars as the Sith army moved through the dunes of Tatooine. They were planning to strike the Jedi forces far ahead to the north, and it was a plan not known to the Jedi.

Thankfully, Tokas and his comrade and fellow knight, Farkas Quilk had decided to scout ahead and had finally found the moving army. They had been scouting for quite some time then. It wouldn't be long until the army reached the Jedi encampment.

Standing on a dune much higher than the one Tokas was standing on; the keen younger Farkas lowered his macrobinoculars and adjusted his headgear so that his brown-blonde hair could fly in the winds present.

"Quite a movement we have there," he noted, to which Tokas lowered his own binoculars and suggested, "We should get back to the camp before they do. Otherwise, there wouldn't be anything left to get back to."

"How many units do you estimate?"

Tokas raised his binoculars again and glanced for a moment at the movement. "I'd say about one to three thousand tops. That includes vehicles."

"Makes me wonder why they didn't bring any ships." Farkas brushed back his hair and stroked his bearded chin.

"If they flew ships here, we'd be sure to spot them. They wanted to take the element of surprise. But thanks to us, there'll no longer be an element of surprise. We'll be ready for them."

Turning back to the sand dune where they had left their speeder bikes, the two began to converse about going back home after the battle and seeing their glory spread across the galaxy. It was a fluid conversation, but nonetheless, it was a conversation between two men whom had considered each other a brother.

The ride back to the Jedi encampment was half a standard hour. That gave the Jedi much time to prepare. They stocked their supplies, planned their strategy, and finally prepared themselves for battle.

They stood ready and waiting, cannons at the back and Jedi Knights at the front, with starfighters on standby. It was not long after they had organized that the Sith finally came into their view. The sun had just recently set.

The Jedi activated their lightsabers and so did the Sith. Both sides raised their weapons chin level and both waited for the first move.

Tokas stood on the platform adjacent to one of the cannons. He raised his saber up high, and in a quick stroke yelled out an order in Huttese. The cannons of the Jedi fired and bombarded the grounds of the Sith.

The Sith stood their ground and shielded themselves from the bombardment with the Force. Some of them fell, but they remained strong nonetheless.

After the bombardment, the Sith General cried out his order. It was something indistinct, but probably similar to the order of Tokas. The forward regiments began to move slowly, cannons firing behind.

As the bombardment was about to impact, Tokas yelled another quick order and in a quick second, the Jedi forces tapped into the Force and it gave them speed and agility. They ran from the target area of the strike towards the moving Sith forces. The forward knights lowered their sabers in a sort of spear formation.

The clash of the two armies was fierce. Lightsaber struck lightsaber. Blade struck flesh. Blood spilled across the sand as charred limbs hit the dirt. Tokas and Farkas fought the enemy side by side like true warriors.

They were some of the very few who survived the evening battle.

As morning came, it was declared that the Jedi had successfully won the battle and had blocked the Corellian Run as a means of transportation of the Sith to the Core Worlds. They had most recently spread across the Outer Rim and were blockading through into the Corellian Run.

The word of the victory spread across the galaxy and reached the Core Worlds, where celebration was when the survivors of the battle had arrived. The battle was won, but the war was not over.


End file.
